Fayth
by KairiGurlPaupo
Summary: Gone Again.. The return was so short.. so bittersweet. Should she give up? All she has are her memories... A new Journy is about to begin. Brace yourselves, for the tragic tale of Faith. The Romantic Journy called Love, and the BitterSweet Tale of hearts.
1. Prolouge: Fayth

The pen etched, back and forth, back and forth, darkening the spot above the forehead of the boy. 'Light, but not too light. Dark, but not black……Oh…..Browny…… and his eyes…..how could anyone forget those baby blue eyes? He had such a wonderful personality. Such a…. serious look. How do you put that all on paper?'

The bell above the door lets out a huge roar, and the other 23 kids surrounding Kairi jump up… Forcing bodies push through the door, hurried, any spare second could cause a loss of the time you DON'T have to spend in class. Kairi's hand releases the pen. It slowly warps two fingers around the drawing, and slides it into the folder sitting on the desk. The room had emptied. Kairi glanced around to see the teacher, Mr. Humphre staring at her. She grinned, a little embarrassed, and slowly stood. She picked up her bag and hung it on her shoulder. "Heh…." She breathes a half hearted chuckle. Mr. Humphre clears his throat.

Kairi quickly grabs her folder and heads for the door, fast. It was coming, she knew it was coming. "Er, Kairi….." Frozen dead in her tracks, Kairi grins, with worry, and turns to her teacher. "Mr. Humphre….?" He, once again, clears his throat. Kairi walks towards him slowly. "I have been informed by friends of yours that….." he pauses. Kairi laughs, in her head, what was he getting at? Friends? She barely spoke to anyone at Destiny… In almost a year. "Well, It seems that people have been aware that you have been…… silent for awhile….." Kairi looks at him. "Is there something wrong with being…..silent?" she asks innocenly. He smiles. "You see, we think something may be wrong?" She looks at him, oddly. "Wrong?" He nods.

"Maybe you should see the councler…. Mrs. Hooving…..?" She was taken back by his suggestion. "Why?" He smiles at her, he places his hand on her shoulder. "My dear, I am not dumb… something is troubling you, and, well, I don't want you to go out on us one day…" Kairi blinks at his suggestions. "Please, Kairi dear, tell me! I need to know so I can help you! Accepting the truth is the first step to a successful recovery….." Kairi glares at him. Without a word, she turns and walks away. "Kairi?? Kairi? Hun, come back, were not done talking yet, Kairi!"

Kairi walked down the halls pretty fast, trying not to "accidentally" run into Mr. Humphre again. Rght foot, left foot, right, then left. Well, what does he know…..? She thinks. I don't need a psychiatrist, I need Sora back… I need life to….. become normal again….. Kairi stops, dead in her tracks, she turns to the right. There is a mirror hanging in the hall. "Never realized that before…." She smiles…. But what is normal? Were things ever simple for us? Her hand clutches the folder tight, a tear runs down her check. Her hand flies up to her check. Why am I crying?! I should be used to this feeling by now….. It seemed like the halls were thining…… Kairi began to walk again, she was only stopped when the bell rang, the loud shock scared her. It was the end of the year…… New alarm systems, volume heights being fixed. She chuckles…She was late… She giggles at the thought. '_If I had stayed and listened to the old man's lecture, I could have atleast got a pass'_ She looks around again. The halls had emptied. She smiles. "Better hurry….." she whispers.

She begins to walk, the hall is dead silent, all except the clinking of the keychain Selphie made her for her Seventeenth birthday, that now resides on her backpack strap. Kairi's finger traces the binding of the folder. Was her story ending……? Or was this just the beginning….? Loud footsteps broke Kairi's train of thought. She turns around and heading down the stairs is none other than Mr. Humphre. Kairi, thinking quick, darts into the nearest room she can find. As the door shuts, she drops her bag, and leans on the wall, eyes shut, she lets out a huge sigh. "Can I help you dear?" A kind voice comes from in front of her. Hesitant to open her eyes, Kairi moans a little. Slowly, her eye lids lift, and standing before her is a very happy looking woman, wearing all white, and only white, even her hair was white, all white, it was like staring at clouds…... "Am I dead?" Kairi mumbles. "Oh, you're a funny little thing…" She offers her a hand, Kairi takes it and the woman pulls her up.

"Are you new here?" The woman asks. "Oh, no, I have been here since freshman year….. I—" She pauses. "Where am I?" Kairi asks, confused, but thoughtful of the source. "This is the nurses office dear! Oh my, I did not recognize you at all….." Kairi looks confused. "Yeah well, I didn't recognize where I was…." She pulls the strands of hair in her face behind her ears. "Well…" The woman begins, "I don't think I see you down here often. Or ever. So you never get sick? Is that so?!" Kairi grins. "I'm just perfect…." She says sarcastically. The woman laughs. "Yes, yes, you **are** a funny one, I would know it! Well child, what's the matter?" She walks to her desk and sits down, pulling a thermometer out of her desk drawer. "What?" Kairi asks, obliviously. "Well, your in the nurses office…..Are you not feeling well?" Kairi gains a smile. "Uh, yeah… Im kinda dizzy…" Kairi lies, thinking this is the perfect oppertunity for a hall pass… "Oh my, my, my, my, alright, lie down hun….." She walks slowly over to the bed. She gentally sits, feeling the soft mattress below her. She closes her eyes taking a deep breath in.

'_The start….'_ She smiles.


	2. Chapter 1: Naming the Enemy

**Chapter 1 **

"Eight Hundred Twenty three..." came a whisper from the far end of the  
room. "Eight Hundred and twenty three, what?" nurse Callaway turns to face the  
girl lying on the bed in the corner. "Cracks..." the girl smiles, still staring up at the ceiling. "That's as far as I got... lost count..." The joyous nurse chuckles. "Deary, are you really sick?"

Kairi sits up on the bed. "Well, I... Maybe, I mean..." Before Kairi could come up with a good excuse, the door to the nurses office swings open, and in came a boy, tall, with green eyes, and soft brown hair, long, that hung on his cheek, the rest pulled into a short pony behind his broad shoulders. 

"Karu!" Kairi shrieks, jumping to her feet, and running to the boy, arms wide spread. _'Oh Karu! THANK YOU!!_' she hugs him. "Never in my entire life have I been more happy to see you!!!!!" She whispers, before releasing him for air from the tight hug, letting him regain oxygen lost in the last 30 seconds.

"Kairi." He smiles. "Uh… Humphre sent me to..." Karu begins, but is inturrupted by nurse Callaway, who obviously notes the distressful look on Kairi's face. "Why, Karu, let George know that Kairi here is very, very ill..." Kairi blinks blankly at the nurse. She smiles awkwardly, nodding at Karu. Karu nods, and turns to leave. Kairi smiles, mouthing the words 'Thank you' to the her. The woman laughs "Now, now, George Humphre can be a huge pain in ones ass..." She smiles warmly, giving Kairi a wink. "Here…" She hands her a pass. "Now go..." Kairi giggles with glee. "Hurry to class, I hope you feel better..." Kairi nods, grabs her bag, and rushes out the door, running full speed down the hall to catch up to Karu.

She found him heading up the stairs of the giant castle-like-school. She halts at the bottom of the stairs, and watches as the boy, sharpie in hand, writes something on the giant oak banister. She folds her arms across her chest. "Takahashi..." she calls up the stairs. The boy quickly turns. "I caught you, huh?" Kairi says, walking up the enormous staircase, her hand tracing the railing. He looks at her, as she heads towards him. She smiles "You jumped…" She says, grinning. "Eh?" She shakes her head. "You thought I was a teacher, didnt you?!" He laughs. "Course not!" She nods. "Dont worry, Mr Takahashi, I wont turn you in..." He smiles. "Oh!" He adds. "I got a pass for ya!" He smiles, obviously trying to show off his witty charms. He waves it before her face. She smiles. "Really… Well, what will a second pass hurt?" He frowns. "Got one already?"

She opens the folded paper, reading the note. "Please Excuse Miss Imbrie, she has…." She shakes her head, a smile on her lips. "Karu, you are a devious tyrant! How did you ----?" He inturupts her. He pushes his hand to her lips. "Quiet, I stole em, they are looking for me right now!" She laughs, and rolls her eyes. He was clever, she had to give him credit for that. "C'mon, were twenty minutes late for Drama, we are watc---" He is cut short by Kairi, who blurts out. "Twenty minutes?! Twenty Minutes?! ONLY twenty minutes?! Twenty mi---" Once again, Karu's hand flies up to Kairi's mouth. "Okay Kairi, I heard the first one hundred times!" he lets her go, but one of those innocent smiiles crosses her face. "Actually, I only said it..." She counts out four fingers, then proceed's to shake them in Karu's face.

He laughs, and pushes her hand down. "As I was saying..." He starts as she motions that she is zipping her lips. He laughs. "Webber is showing CAT's in drama today. We'd better hurry..." Kairi gets excited. "I love that musical!" she pauses a moment though.  
"Hey, Karu? What exactly did Humphre tell you he needed me for??" Karu rolls his eyes. "Probably another session..." Kairi stares at him. "I swear, that man went into the wrong field, he should be a psychiatrist not a history teacher..." Kairi found the comment funny, but, how did he know about Humphre already seeing her?

"Karu...What do you--" Kairi begins, but her thoughts are inturupted by Karu, who, is now laughing embarrassedly, hand raised behind his head. "Yeah, everyone sorta know's somethiing is up..." She stares for a moment. "Your not… suicidal…Are you?" She stares blankely, almost hurt. He laughs, the look on Kairi's face is priceless. "I didn't think so! Humphre just cant keep his mouth shut. I don't know Exactly what's up... but...?" He tries to smile, hoping he didnt hurt her feelings.

There is a silence, then Kairi turns away, her eyes wet. "Well...Do you need to talk?" He asks, sincerly, wishing to help his friend feel better... Kairi starts to head down the stairs. "Kairi?" Karu calls after her. She keeps walking down. Stair after stair, not turning back or saying a word... The halls are silent. Karu runs down after Kairi, worried he had said something to hurt her. "Kairi!" he calls after her as she heads for the large gate leading to the West wing. He stops following her after that, and heads for the stairs again...


	3. Chapter 2: A New Life

**CHAPTER 2 of Fayth**

The auditorium. This was Kairi's favorite place in all the school, and it was a big school. She walked through the large oak doors, with a feeling that nothing could go wrong. Of course, something always goes wrong. If nothing went wrong, there would be no story. "Kairi!" came a familiar squeel from the balcony above. A girl, brown hair that flips out in excitement, green eyes, an orange dress, and a sense of hyper activity, throws her body over the edge of the rails and falls to the ground beside Kairi.

"Selphie! Don't, you'll get hurt!" Kairi shouts. "Too Late!" The cheery girl replies. Kairi shakes her head, laughing. "Do I look dead to you?!" Kairi smiles, knowing the obvious and sane answer, but, for fun, adds, "Ill prepare for the funeral, lets see….." Selphie giggles. "Hmm, yes, your outfit will be black….." The sound of someone clearing their throat above the girls gave Kairi shivers. She turns to see Mrs Webber staring down at them. Kairi waves, nervously, laughing. She then grabs Selphie by the arm and drags her down the concrete stairs leading to the stage. "Why does she do that?!" Kairi asks, annoyed by her teachers odd habits, as she sits in the balconys above the class, watching…. Just watching… "Its kinda creepy…" She adds

"I guess so she can see everything…" Selphie whispers… obviously…. Kairi realizes something "Hey?" Selphie looks at her. "Yeah?" Kairi continues, "Why were you up there?" Selphie laughs, "Hiding!" at this Kairi cant help but laugh a little. "From?" suddenly, the auditorium doors open again. Karu comes in. Kairi and Selphie duck into a row one away from he stage, where a giant screen sits. Kairi looks back, to see Karu, climbing another set of stairs to the balcony, where Webber was sitting. He shows his hall pass to her. Kairi, feeling proud, realizes that she got into class with out a pass. She giggles. Then she notices Selphie, gazing at Karu. Her eyes, literally glued…. "Oh….." Kairi breathed. "Selph, I think you should tell him…." Selphie hides her blushing face in her hands. "No No No No No No!!! I cant, I—" Kairi places her hand on Selphie's shoulder.

"Hey, I think it might help. I mean your always chasing older guys around the island, you say you want a boyfriend….here is your chance! Karu is such a sweet guy, he's great, and he is smart, and understanding…. He'd wanna know, you should tell him how you feel….." As she finishes, loud footsteps behind them are noticeable, as Karu takes his seat. He hadn't heard, but when Kairi looked back at him. Their eyes met, perfectly, it was weird. He held her in his gaze for a moment. Then looked away. Kairi decides to watch the movie. What had she missed?

CAT's, that's right, Karu said they were watching CAT's. Kairi began to listen as all the cats jumped happily across the stage. Then, Kairi felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to her left, and there was Selphie, pulling her arm. "Hey…." She whispers.

Kairi look at her. "Yeah?" Selphie, looking totally confused, says, "I thought only cows had utters…?" Kairi's eyes widen as she places two and two together. She turns to the giant screen, and watches. The woman, playing RumpleTeaser had enormous boobs…As she dances, they flop around. 'Utters?' Kairi thinks, then Kairi laughs. Was Selphie kidding? She looks to her friend. There sits Selphie, eye opened wide, watching te actress move. The expressions on the girls face telling her that she was completely, and 'utterly' confused. Kairi laughs, not sure, of course, she felt bad for her friend, but it was pretty funny. Kairi hears laughter, she turns around to see Karu. He was laughing. He'd heard Selphie! Selphie, now blushing, drops her jaw in awe. "OH!" she shrieks. She giggles. "Kairi, those aren't utters! They're ---" Kairi covers Selphie's mouth with her hands. Karu and Kairi are still lost for words, yet, full of laughter.

The movie continued, all the way until 'Grizabella's' solo of Memory. 'Such a lovely song….' Kairi thought, she closes her eyes. But when she opens them again, a strange feeling hits her, and she knows she is no longer in Destiny High school auditorium anymore……


	4. Chapter 3: The Voice

CHAPTER 3 

All was quiet.

'**Please…Tell me what happened…'** Kairi stirred a little at the odd voice inside her head. 'Who…Who are you?' She asks, unconsciously. **'Shhhhhh'** The voice comes again. Kairi smiles... 'What…What happened?' She questions back. **'To the boy…'** The voice asks her. 'Boy…The Boy…' Kairi moans softly. "Sora…" She whispers… 

She rmembered… How long ago it had been… How short his stay had been. She had bent over, and leant him her hand. _"You're home…" _She remembered herself saying, a bright smile across her face. Only a day later had the letter come… She found it by chance, floating near the sea shore. She remembered how fast she had ran, wanting to get it to him. She did not even open it… It was his note.. With the Kings seal…

"_Here…"_ She panted. _"From the king?"_ And with that, he opened it…

And there they stood, the three of them, together again at last. But… the world changed after that.

"_How serious do you think it is…?"_ She remembered asking him. He shrugged… he didn't know. She knew he didn't know… but wanted assurance that everything would be okay. But things wouldn't, and it was time to face that. Riku set his hand on her shoulder, and she had laid her face in his chest. Sora stood alone… Lost for words…Simply staring off into the sunset. The following morning, he left. He did not tell her where he was going. He simply just disappeared. _"The king said trouble, and Sora followed…"_ she remembered Riku making excuses. And She had snapped. She remembered too well.

'**_Then he is gone?'_** There was that voice again… _'Hmm?'_ She questions faintly.

'**_The boy…'_** Kairi lets out a light breath. _'I don't know…He is…missing…'_ The other girl questions now. **_'Missing?'_** Kairi is silent. _'Gone… He is gone… he has been gone for two years…And he isn't coming back! He's either dead… or trapped… and he isn't coming back!'_ All is quiet for a moment. Then the other voice speaks to Kairi once more. **_'But you will always be together… He is always with you Kairi…'_ **Kairi begins to feel light headed… the voice fades. _'Wait! Who are you…?!'_ She hears a giggle… Then all is quiet once more.

(Hey everyone,

I am sorry that the chapters have been short, I am sort of rushing through. Fear not, I am working on making them longer. Not to mention that the holidays are drawing near. That will give me much time to catch up. I have most of the story written in a notebook, I have been working on this for almost one year now. In the process of copying all, I am editing quiet a bit too, but I promise that the story will remain full of energy, and that I will be able to keep you entertained ;-) Thank you all for reading!

KGP )

**SoundOfFireFly: **I'm glad you like it. I have been working on this for awhile, it's great to have someone who enjoys it.

**Kairi and Cloud: **Thanks for the suggestion. It's a bad habit of mine, and Karu has nagged me about it before. Lol, yes, Karu IS a real person… .


	5. Chapter 4: the Never Ending Nightmare

**CHAPTER 4 Of Fayth**

"Karu?! Selphie?! Where are you?" she calls out. She opens her eyes and finds herself lying on a black floor, surrounded by black walls, black ceilings, black, well, everything. Kairi brings her hand to her head which is pounding. she nods slightly, then climbs to her feet, slowly. she looks around, yet see's nothing.

"Kairi!" Kairi's head flies in the direction n front of her. "S-sora?" she takes a step forward, and suddenly, as it had came, the darkness disappears, and Kairi finds herself standing n a large, beautiful castle. The only thing that is not beautiful about it is that people are running about, screaming for help. Frightened, Kairi stumbles backwards, she almot runs into someone.

"Im sorry I..." before Kairi can finish, a figure darts through her. "Ey?" Kairi watches the madness, curious, but also worried. "Kairi!" she turns her head, towards a staircase, leading to a corridor. Kairi begins to run towards it, people scattering through her body and soul as she went. Overwhelmed with joy, fear, and delight, Kairi hurries to the voice she is sure she knows. At the final stair, she pushes through the door. A tall man, in a long red coat, he has blonde hair, now stands by the door. Kairi looks at the figure with a feeling of familiarity. Children run about the room. The man smiles. A little boy, brown hair, comes running to the man, followed by a girl with long brown hair. "Ansem!" the boy whispers.

_"What?"_ Kairi mouths. The holographic boy pulls on the man, known as Ansem's, coat. "Please sir, what should we do?" pipes the little girl. An older boy, with blonde hair, heads over. He is sucking on a candy kane. "Lord Ansem, I will take them..." Ansem bends down, his smile fades. "I am sorry to say, that if you go now, you will never see your families again..." his voice sounds fierce. The older boy nods. "I wish to forget..."

Ansem nods. "When it ends, all will be a memory. There is nothing I can do..." The older boy pushes the two younger children's shoulders. "And, the little ones?" Ansem points into the darkness, that is soon unfolded with light. Kairi see's the two from before, the brunette's, one in a pink and white flowered dress, the other in a leather coat. Near them stands a boy, about the same age, with blonde, spikey hair.

Two small girls, one with short dark hair, the other auburn, mid shoulder length, a white dress with purple lining. Kairi felt as though she had seen this child before. "Leave the child, her mother wouldn't forgive me, if she if she were to... Nevermind, just go!"

The oldest boy runs to the kids "Cid!" shouts the small girl, holding up a ninja star. Kairi jumps at the name. "Lets go! C'mon now, no questions!" he takes the smaller girl by the hand, then places a hand on the girl in pinks shoulder. "I'm sorry Aerith, but it hasta be this way..." He whisper.

"Aerith?" Kairi whispers in disbelief. "Our friends... then this must be..?"

"Kairi!" A Voice came from the side.

She looked up, it wasnt his voice, like she had heard earlier. Cid nodded to the small girl with auburn hair, she smiles and runs to Ansem the Wise. "Hehehe! Where's mommy?!" She cries out in joy. Kairi walks towards the two in disbelief, as the shadows of the other children disappear. She kneels down to hear better. "Kairi..." Ansem whispers. "This is no time for games..." The young girl, jumps up and runs out of the room. "NO!!" Ansem shouts, chasing after her. Kairi stands up and hurries after the two, but the door disappears, as does the rest of the room. Kairi finds herself in a small bedroom. The little girl jumping on the large bed, holding a moogle doll in her hand. Ansem enters the room now. Outside, sounds are heard… Horrifying cries for help.. but there was no hope.

People screaming for help in terror.. It gave Kairi shivers. The small girl stops. "Why is this happening to us?" she whispers. Ansem holds out his arms and she climbs into them. he lightly kisses her forhead. Kairi blinks, and when her eyes open again, she is standing outside, the castle is visible from a far way away.

"Hollow Bastion?!" Kairi takes a step backwards, and bumps into a giant pod. She turns around, to see the small girl, asleep in Ansem's hands, he gently places her into the pod, and shuts the door. Tears fall from his eyes. This was the same man they had met, two years ago, when they reach the World that Never Was… Kairi glances back at the castle to see that it is burning, things are falling, screams are still being heard. The pod takes off. A noise draws Kairi's attention back to Ansem, as he looks straight in her direction… Straight into her eyes, as if he could actually see her.

"Ansem..." Kairi whispers, not knowing whether she should pity, or hate. Her head falls to her chest.

"Kairi..." that voice again. It was him this time! She knew it! It had to be…. Kairi looked up, and now, she wasn't surrounded by darkness, she found herself… in light. But the light disolved and became somethng Kairi didnt recognize. "Twilight..." Came a voice.

"Riku?" Kairi breaths.

She looks around, through the stained glass and fog, but saw nothing. Glimmers of light shine through, as Kairi examines the place she stands in. she looks ahead of her, into the distance, and see's someone.

"Sora?!" Kairi cries.

"Kairi?" He calls back. She runs towards him, full speeded. She cries tears of joy, and when he finally reaches him, she stops. She is unsure of what the right thing to do is. She focuses her eyes on _her_ shoes.

"Kairi... I thought you'd never come..." Kairi felt his hand touch her shoulder. Softly. She could feel his breath approaching her. The other hand slowly reaches for her fingers, and pull her hand to him. She looks up, scared, timid, shy, delicate, but mostly, terrified. He moved the hand from her shoulder and grabbed the back of her head, he pulls her into his chest in an embrace. But she didn't feel his warmth… Kairi shivers.

**_"Isnt this what you want?"_** a chilling voice falls over Kairi, it isnt her's or Sora's, or anyone she knows. This had been the second voice in one day… the first had been kind, soft, sweet… anf familiar… but this one…She lifts her head from Sora's body quickly, and realizes the darkness around her. She panics.

"…N-No… No!" She squirms, but it is tight on her legs. She looks into Sora's eyes, they black, dark as night. She closes her eyes, fearfully, and tries to pull away. The illusion that was Sora disappears and becomes darkness itself. Kairi screams as it wraps itself around her body. She couldn't breath. It was so tight. Sora was gone, and all that remained was darkness… She gasps for breath.

A shout is heard, and Kairi feels loose again. She begins to fall away from the darkness, eyes shut with tears. When she opens them…and glances to where she had been moments before, she sees a sea of darkness… and a monster that had been her best friend, but what she notices best, is the figure that freed her. As she falls, it crosses her.

"R-Riku?" She whispers.

Kairi reaches for Riku, but he is in the distance, like a memory, just fading away. She lands softly in a bed of flowers. She feels funny, and quickly sits up. Looking down at herself, she sees she is wearing a long, white, strapless dress. Roses, Dandilions, Lily's, daisy's, all kinds of flowers surround her. "Where is this place...?" She brings her fingers to her lips, realizing there is a red mark on her arm. "Heh?" She hears a noise behind her and quickly turns. She sees a light brown lock of hair sticking from the ground. Kairi, seemingly relieved, scoots her body towards it.

"Sora..." She smiles brightly. He was okay… "Come on you lazy bum, wake up, wake up!"

She pushes the boy's body, yet he doesnt move…

Kairi lifts his head with her arms, but then pauses. She drops it with the realization that her hands are now covered in blood. For a moment, she can not do anything, but stare, horrified.., She screams, and throws herself back. She falls on her back into the flowers, sobbing tears from her eyes. Dark clouds suddenly fill the sky. A dark figure stands near them… She could see him watching their every moves… "Who--?" Before she can finish her though, the figure darts at Kairi. She closes her eyes and throws her arms out in front of her. She screams, but the attack never comes. Another figure blocks the other. There is another dark man, fighting the figure. When the darkened figure takes a stab at the newer one, he falls...

The figure seemed to fall in slow motion. He turned himself towards Kairi, and she could visibly see his face. Tears glimmer in her eyes. "Riku..." She breathes. He falls right above her, hitting her body with grace. Lying on top of her, she feels his heart, slowing….His arms lay out aside Kairi. He has sorrow in his eyes. His face slowly joins Kairi's on the ground,

Lying together, with each other, close enough to feel his final breathes…. "Kairi... I... Couldnt…I tried to save you……I--failed……I l-- " With a single breath, he lies his head down on Kairi's shoulder and moans, as his heart stops...

Kairi lays there… motionless… what could she do? She began to cry as the dark figured turns….. It comes towards her. She remains silent, prepared for the worse… then feels everything fading again.

Kairi's eyes shoot open and she throws herself up fast, colliding into the arms of Karu, who had been at her side. She throws her arms around him and begins to cry. She shakes fiercly, and her body seems cold. She holds him tightly, afraid to let go.

(A bit darker, and longer… . Hope you enjoyed. )


	6. Chapter 5: The Guardian

**Chapter 5 of Fayth**

"Kairi….." A hand gently touches her back. Another, same size, just as warm, embraces her arm, softly, but enough to pull her slim body back. She looks up, to see Riku, sitting on the ground behind her. "Hey, whoa, stay down til we know your okay…" He softly says. Kairi realized soon that the entire class was crowding around her. Karu and Selphie stood before her. "Huh…?" She breathes.

Selphie cries out in relief. "OH KAIRI!!" she shrieks, jumping in front of Kairi on the floor of the auditorium. "I thought you were a goner!! There you were, arranging for **MY** funeral!! I thought it was gonna change to the other way around! OOOohhh!! I was so scared!!!" She gives a huge sigh of relief. Then, she threw her body at Kairi, and holds her in a tight hug.

"Oh! Karu was worried too!! But he was brave! He went to get Riku from the chem Lab! He ran fast!" she giggles, blushing.

Kairi, who was still a little dazed, smiled at Karu. He shrugs. She then turned to Riku. The look on his face seems serious. "Sorry……" Kairi whispers, remembering the look on his face as she saw him die… It made her frown…

Riku shakes his head. He was about to say something, but the auditorium door flew open again, and in came that little nurse woman again, Mrs Webber trailing after her. "My, my, my, my, oh my, Deary! Didn't you tell me you were better and could go to class?!" Kairi smiles. The door opens again, and in comes Humphre……

Kairi, a fast thinker, and dreading his next course of actions, collapses back onto the ground, falling into Riku's lap. "Hm?" He looks down suddenly to see her on his knees. "OH NO!" Shrieks the nurse, causing a reaction to fly from Selphie. Kairi's right eye opens. She gives Riku a look, letting him know not to blow her cover. Selphie begins to runs in circles. "Oh my gosh! Oh Gosh! Ahh!!! She's dead!!!!" She screams. Karu grabs her arms though, and she grows silent, she face looks googly, and she leans into his chest, relaxing. He just grins. This makes Kairi smile…The smile died, however, when Humphre soon approached and the auditorium grew quiet….


	7. Chapter 6: Facing the truth

Kairi found herself, once more, sitting on the edge of the shore… The cold waves pushing against her legs… She stared out to sea for what had seemed like forever. It made her sad… how empty she felt. And she didn't understand… What were those dreams… the voices… Ansem… The children…. Riku, and Sora… Sora… Sora….

Her hands suddenly drop to her side, wetting themselves in the current brushing upward on her legs. He breathes in deep, closing her eyes. Her hair blows back in the wind, and she lets her head fall. She needed to relax… Or so that was what she decided.

"Kairi…?"

A voice from behind makes her eyes slowly open again. She finds herself staring up into his eyes. "Riku…" She whispers.

He smiles, squatting next to her. "You okay?" he asks. She turns away. How could she look at him, when everything she had seen and felt… was so real to her!? She closes her eyes. "Hey…" He whispers, taking a gentle hold on her chin. She groans a little as he directs her face towards him.

"Kairi?" He asks her. But she merely closes her eyes, and will not answer him. He sighs. "What's the matter with you…. Your not the same as---" She pulls away from him suddenly.

"Please…" She whispers. "Just leave me alone…" He stares at her.

"No.." He says softly. She turns her attention to him and holds for a moment, before pushing herself off the ground.

"Kairi!" He calls, standing up after her. She had begun walking away, slowly, but still leaving him.

He grabs a hold of her arm. "Let go!" She cries out. "LET ME GO!!" She then begins to cry softly, at which point Riku pulls her into a gentle embrace. "Kai…" He whispers.

She closes her eyes tight, drawing back tears. "Please…. Just talk to me…" He whispers, holding her tightly.

"I can't…" She whispers, pulling back a bit. The sun was setting. "Why?" He asks.

"It's too hard…" She looks away, so he will not see her eyes.

"Kairi… you can tell me anything…" He pulls strands of her long, auburn hair from her face.

For a moment she is silent. "You left me…" She whispers.

"What?" He asks her. "Sora left…. Then you did…" She jokes.

He swallows, staring at her expressionless. "Where did we go?" He asks softly.

"Somewhere…." She says softly. "Somewhere…?" He questions.

"Somewhere…. Where you would never return…." She whispers.

He stares at her for a moment. "Kairi, that won't happen, listen to me, it isn't going to—"

"It could…." She whispers. "For all I know… He's gone…."

Riku shakes his head. "He isn't Kairi, there is still a chance…" She stares at him, her eyes full of hope, hurt, and sorrow. "No…" She whispers.

"So that's it…?" He holds her tightly. "Your going to give up?!" She lowers her head. "No…." She whispers. "I won't give up…." He smiles. This was the girl he knew… Kairi was strong. "But…" She starts. "I fear for the worst…" She whispers. He slowly lets go of her arms.

"I'm sorry you feel that way…" He says, his voice sounding hurt. "Riku…" She whispers. "I didn't mean---" He inturupts her though. "Kairi… When I was lost in the darkness… Did you give up on me?" She stares up at him.

"No…" She whispers. "Ten you owe this to Sora!" Riku says. "..To keep fighting for him…" She shakes her head slowly. "I can't… It hurts too much!" he cries out. He stares at her, simply, showing no sorrow, or joy. He merely keeps his eyes on her. "You can't give up…" he says softly. "I won't let anything hurt you Kairi… Not now…. Not ever…."

She lifts her head back up and tries to smile at him. He smiles at her. "Come on…" He says convincingly. "It'll be okay…" She nods slowly. "Your right, I'm just acting silly…" He nods. "You probably only fainted from the stress Humphre has been putting on you."

She smiles. He had been bugging her. "Promise me you won't do it again?" Riku teases.

Kairi giggles. He shakes his head. "I mean it, promise me Kairi…"

She smiles. "I promise…" She then gives him a hug. "Thank you…" She whispers. He smiles.

Secretly though…. Riku was also worried about their friend. It had been two years… and that was two years too many… And now, something was wrong with Kairi… She was… seeing things that she shouldn't be…

He needed to warn the king… and talk to Karu…. They needed to solve this…


	8. Chapter 7: Start of Something New

It was a dark hallway, and she hated dark hallways… Almost as much as she hated the dark in general. It was cold, and lonely, and she hated them for making her stay in it…

She stopped as she reached the stairs, all around her dark. Slowly she taps each one, walking down them, her hand brushing against the side of the wall. "Xander…?" She calls out softly. She smiles. "Alexander…"

Suddenly, the girl loses her balance, stumbling forward and rolling down four other steps, before hitting the concrete at the bottom. Torches suddenly became lit, with the new emerger that had entered the dungeon. The girls blue eyes lift slowly. Her long, blonde strands of hair hang over her face, brushing her cheek. Her lips, curious.

"Get up…" Comes a soft voice, but not gentle… It sounded weakened… Sad, and hurt. "We have work to do…" The blonde stands, a short strapless black dress, black cloves, a silver necklace and black boots, making her attire.

"Come here Mikaela…. I wish to see you for myself…" Come another voice from the other side of the room.

The girls turns her head at the other voice quickly, taken back by surprise. "Xander…?" She whispers questioningly….

"Go…." He whispers from the conrer of the room, not emerging to the light at all. The blonde haired girl slowly approaches a watering well that stood in the center of the room, atop three stones steps.

Placing her hands on the rocks making the well, she leans over, to stare into the water. But she saw nothing… She takes her fingers and runs them smoothly over the surface of the water, and the effect it had on the water next shocked the girl.

There was a man… In the well… Yet, it was him…

She steps back. "Where are you?" She calls out. For a moment, all is silence, but the girl ets out a gasp, frightened by the cold hand that grabs her from behind. The girls turns her head to face him…. And it was him…

"Marcus…?" She whispers. He smiles upon her, all that is visible by the light are his lips, and his nose. She stares though, her eyes in disbelief.

"Then….Who-- ?" She steps towards the well again, leaning over the reflection deep inside the water, the man looking as though he is drowning.

"They call him Sora…." Comes the first voice, louder now, and approaching the girl.

"Sora..?" She questions softly.

Alexander, the man, nods. "Keyblade wielder and protector of Kingdom Hearts… A knight of the King's…" He finishes, her eyes looking soft.

"Why is he here…?" She asks quietly.

Alexander smiles at her. "_Why_ is _Marcus _**here?"**

She stares. "What did you do?" She asks, shock almost in her voice.

Alexander, an older looking man, approaches her on the stairs to the well.

"You see Mik… The only way to bring brother back…was to capture a pure heart… One whom believes in the power of light…" he whispers.

She glances back at him. "Why?"

Alexander smiles. "Brother's soul was safe…. But his body has been long gone Mikaela…"

"Gone…" come a whisper from the left of the girl.

"But I saved him…" Alexander continued. "This foolish boy is not dead… His heart is just eclipsed in total darkness…"

Mik blinks. "The darkness…? What do you mean? How is he in the well, you have to be bodyless to be in the well of Foutnette!"

Alexander smiles, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and forcing her to turn. He cries out a little, frightened. This was no like her borthers… not at all…

"Open your eyes…." Alexander hisses in her ear. And she obeys… afraid to disobey him..

But what she saw next would haunt her forever. A man stood before her. He looked to be about 18… He was tall, and muscular.. he had the softest Blue eyes she had seen in awhile, and Brown hair that spiked in every direction about his head, yet, the spikes lied down upon his forehead… She gasps.

"Marcus…?" she asks timidly. The man smiles at her. This was her brother, no doubt… But…. She knew that this was not her brother's body…. This…. Was Sora….


	9. Chapter 8: Calm Breeze

"Karu…. What do you think is out there?" Selphie asks softly.

"Hmmmm?" Karu, stops walking and turns to see Selphie, staring out at the ocean. The two had been walking together while Riku talked to Kairi. "Well…" Selphie says a heavy sigh following.

He smiles at her. "Selph, what is it?" He asks gently. She smiles at him. He was so nice to her, when everyone else was always so harsh…

"Other worlds I mean…" She turns, continuing to walk at his side. "What about them…?" He asks.

"Kairi told me all about them when they got back… but, Sora and Riku had been to so many, and I was just wondering.. What's out there…." She sighs, crossing her arms behind her back. "There has to be more than the island we know…. Right Karu?" She asks innocently…

Karu bites his lip. "Yeah… of course…" She whispers. "You think??" Selphie asks.

"Yeah…" He says softly, continuing to walk. "What is it??!" She asks suddenly, noting his change in mood.

"I'm sorry! What did I say?"

He stops walking suddenly, turning back to her and giving her a huge smile. "Nothing…"

She smiles back, relieved. "Hehe…" She skips to catch up to him. "So what about that stupid assignment that Ms. Lea's gave us!? Ridiculous, huh?!" She smiles.

"Yeah…. Sure is…" Karu nods, but, seems distracted.

They had only made it a yard more, and into one or two other conversations before Karu suddenly stopped walking. Selphie continued a few paces, then turns. "Karu, what---" Selphie is suddenly cut off by a roar of noise in the distance. Karu whips around full speed, only to see what appeared to be a falling star head right toward them. His eyes became wide, and he stepped backwards.

Selphie covers her mouth with one hand, squinting her eyes to see what it was heading towards them. As the object came closer, they realized it was quiet large in size. The small island had began to tremble… Selphie suddenly let out a gasp, before stepping towards Karu, but he threw his arm to the side, holding her back.

It was, in fact, an airship… and quite large…

It was heading towards the island, and spiraling out of control.

Karu turns quickly, facing Selphie now, he grabs her by the arms, and pulls to the side, towards some rocks on the side of the island. Her eyes however, remain glued to the giant moving object…

Seconds later it whips down past them, crashing against waves and shore, sending sand and water skidding across the side of the island. Selphie lets out a scream, burying her head into Karu's chest, clinging to him tightly, but he merely watches, no fear in his eyes. He knew this was coming, he knew that it would happen….


	10. Chapter 9: Just a Little Drama

"Kairi!!!" Came a cry from behind the two. Kairi turns quickly away from Riku to see Selphie headed for them. "Selph?" She whispers.

Selphie approached them, running until the very last step. She fell to her knee's, breathing heavily. "Selphie, what's the matter?" Kairi asks, kneeling down beside her friend. "It's----" She breathes in deep. "…What?" Kairi asks. "Sora!" She cries out.

"Sora?" Kairi asks, alarmed now. "He's…. He's back Kairi!! I came right away, and-----" before Selphie can finish, Kairi rises to her feet, and she had began to run in the direction Selphie had come from.

"Kairi!!! WAIT!" Riku shouts, stepping forward. He stops and lends a hand to Selphie, who groans, pulling herself up. "C'mon!" He says, pulling her after him as he continues after Kairi.

She hadn't stopped running, not until, that is, she noted the heartless that were swarming her island. She gasps, stopping dead in her tracks on the hill above where the great ship had landed.

"Kairi!" Came Riku's voice from behind. She turned slowly. "Riku! Heartless, they're here!" She calls back. He approaches, grabbing her arm. "I told you to wait…" He mutters. "Sorry…." she whispers.

Selphie had caught up to them now. "Heartless?" She asks. "What are Hear-----" Selphie's question ends with a terrified scream. At that moment, Kairi realized that Selphie had never seen one of these creatures before. She pulls away from Riku and runs to her friends side. "Hey, Selph…. It's okay!" She smiles at her, trying to be reassuring.

Riku glances back at the girls, then steps forward. Kairi looks up. "Riku…." She steps forward, but with out saying a word, Riku takes a leap off of the hill, charging towards the heartless.

Kairi says nothing for a moment, then her expression seems to change. "RIKU!" She shouts, stepping forward. "Kairi?" Selphie asks, but her friend does not reply.

Fists clenched, Kairi began slowly down the hill. "Kairi?!" Selphie cries out, following her. Kairi began to run, she didn't know where she was going, o what she would do when she got there…. But the islands were in trouble again….

Selphie said that Sora was back…. Could it be true? Was he really here??

She didn't care, she just kept running, and running, as fast as her feet would carry her. Her hair flew in the air behind her, wind scraping about her face…. Nothing was going to stop her.

She finally reached the shore, only to realize her worst fears confirmed. There were heartless everywhere. She comes to a halt before clashing with the mass amount of creatures.

"Get back!" Riku shouts at her, the creatures closing in on him. Kairi, ignoring his wishes, runs to the side, lifting a large branch from the sand into her arms. She struggles for a moment, then swings at the monsters. They jump back, but it doesn't hold them off for long. One of the heartless jumps at Kairi, causing her to scream as it pushes her back, and both tumble to the ground. Riku had began beating the heartless by hand, but it wasn't enough. "KAIRI!" He shouts, dashing towards her, but, another figure is faster.

Within a moment, the heartless near Kairi had all been destroyed, and a figure landed swiftly on the ground beside her, his hand out reached. "Karu?" Kairi whispers in disbelief. In his right hand was a blade. Her eyes became glued to it, for a moment. She seemed confused, then angry.

….Karu….. Had a blade? She stares up at him. He slowly pulls his hand back, realizing she was not going to move from where she was. "Karu!" Riku growls, grabbing his shoulder. "Desperate times call for Desperate measures…" Karu glares, pushing past Riku.

Riku turns, staring down at Kairi. She pushes herself up out of the sand, brushing herself off and crosses her arms. Something wasn't right….

Selphie, who had remained quiet, slowly stepped up towards the group. "Karu?" She whispers, her eyes also on the blade. It suddenly disappears, and with out another word, Karu turns away. Kairi stares at him closely.

"Oh! Sora!" Selphie cries out, grabbing Kairi's arm and pulling at her. But Kairi had lost hope…. If Sora had truly came back…. He'd be with her, right now…. Yet she allows herself to follow Selphie closely.

The two girls had parted feet away from Karu and Riku. Riku glances over at Karu now. "Why----" he begins. "NO!" he snaps. "What possessed you to do that?!" he shouts. Karu glares at him. "Would you rather I allowed that heartless to take her heart?" he asks calmly. Riku opens his mouth, as if he were going to speak, but slowly it closes. "No, Really…." Karu finishes. "Did you want me to let her face the same fate Sora did…?" He asks… Riku only stares at him, long, and hard….


	11. Chapter 10: Soriku

Slowly, they approached the boy. He did resemble Sora in so many ways. But, Kairi knew this was all too good to be true. Selphie had stopped walking, and Kairi glanced back questionably. Selphie understood though… Kairi needed to do this for herself.

Kairi slowly sinks to her knees, into the warm sand at her own two feet. Her face becomes saddened as she reaches him. Yes, this boy was too young to be Sora. The only other question then was, who was he?

She reaches her hand out, cautiously now because she did not want to alarm the boy. Her fingers gently fall against the strands of light brown hair that spike from him forehead to his shoulder. She leans in, a smile crossing her face. She didn't know what, but, something did feel right.

His eyelids slowly open, sun blinding his vision, but the shadow of someone above him made him aware that he was not alone. After letting out a light moan, the boy gasps jumping into an upward sitting position that sends Kairi shooting back. She lets out a surprised shriek before falling onto her back in the sand. The boy only stares for one moment, as if time had stopped. His eyes on Kairi, and her eyes on him. The boy wastes no time though, and is quickly on his feet, his blade drawn. Kairi's eyes lock on it automatically… and she recognizes it.

The boy's blade was a long, golden key, that resembled the Kingdom key in many ways… The only difference was the chain. It was not like Sora's, hanging with the Oath Keeper charm that Kairi had given him… this one held a small, golden pendent that resembled the head of….

"The King…" Kairi whispers, not intentionally, but on impulse. She quickly lifts one hand, fingers covering her lips, surprised with herself. The boy looked angry at first, but Kairi could see in his eyes. It was not hate he felt toward her, but fear. She slowly pushed her body upward, using her elbows. She felt herself climb to her knees, but no further before the boy stepped back. "Who are you?!" He screamed, his voice rather edged. Selphie steps forward suddenly, her hand raised to him, as though in protest, but the boy, who might have been scared, raised his blade in a defensive action. Selphie gasped and jumped back. Kairi bit her bottom lip. Was it possible that this boy was a weilder….And… did he even know how to use the keyblade? More importantly, where did it come from… and who….? The one thing that worried Kairi, was that if this truly was the king's blade, then where was the king?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sin….?" The sound of footsteps hurrying down the hall arose. It was vacant, and the clanks of the shoes echoed. Mik did a little skip, and continued, each step ahead of herself a little more. She held up the long, black laced dress in her arms, the back flowing behind her as she dared to step further. She slows now, before suddenly stopping, and taking a gasp for air. Slowly, her hands fall to her sides, and the dress drapes to the floor. She wasn't alone. She holds her breath for a moment, until she hears another set of feet.

"Mik…" comes a deep voice ahead of the girl. She breaths out, relaxed, as a tall man, long strands of silver hair on his head, steps out before her.

"Xander…." She breaths, stepping forward, pulling a strand of gold from her eyes with her right hand. "Where is she?" Alexander softly asks. Mik shuts her mouth, and her head falls. "I don't know…." She whispers. He does not reply, but steps towards her, extending his arm now. Her eyes glance to his hand, curiosity and fear hiding behind her beauty. His hand touches her shoulder now. "Brother…?" She whispers. He smiles slightly, before walking past her, his hand sliding down her arm as he passes. She lets out a sigh, before turning, and watching him go. She hated when he became like this…. She leaned against the cold, stone wall beside her. She hoped that Sin was alright…. She slowly lifts her right palm to her heart, tracing the necklace she had on with one finger. She closes her eyes, and bites her lip.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kairi held the boy in gaze for a moment, but he connection was broke when she heard Selphie cry out. "Hey, that blade is pretty cool!" Kairi glances at her. "You can't have it!" the boy shouts, tightening his clutch on the keyblade.

Kairi's expressions seem to change. The boy glares at Selphie, hate in his eyes. "You'll take it… that's what you want, well you cant have it!!!" He shouts, turning his stance and charging for the girl. Selphie gasps, taking a step backwards, her feet heavy, frozen in fear.

Kairi suddenly lunges forward, her arms extended. "Boy!" She cries out. The child turns his head slightly, glancing back at Kairi, but not halting his attack on Selphie. Kairi grabs a hold on the boys shoulders, pulling him backwards, towards her. She feels him fall against her, holding his full body against her own. For a moment, she feels a flash of pain, and wonder. He cried out once, before pushing back on Kairi. She manages to hold on to him tight. The two fall to the ground, sand scurrying up beside them. The boy seems angered, but more than that, Kairi could tell that he was scared.

Selphie lets out a frightened scream as the boy struggles to get away from Kairi. She grasps him tight, and holds on of his legs with her own. "Get Riku!" She shouts at Selphie. Something was going to happen. She knew it…. First the heartless, and now this….

Selphie turns slowly, and staggers. Kairi closes her eyes tight. She understood…. Selphie was frightened. This wasn't where she should be.

The boy swings an arm up quickly, pushing Kairi off. She falls backwards, but before she hits the sand, feels a cold and swift touch to the arm. Kairi gasps, and lowers her eyes to her wrist. Blood had begun to seep from the cut the keyblade had placed upon her. The boy stares, his hands trembling. Kairi swallows, and moves her eyes towards his. He stares at her, and time seems to freeze. "You're…. Not a heartless…." He whispers, stepping towards her.

Before the boy can get any closer though, Riku appears from no where, and pushes him to the ground. He falls, and does not attempt to get up. Riku raises his arm, and with no motion at all, a thick, black blade appears in his hand. Kairi's eyes focus on it, until she realizes what it was. She felt moments in time flash before her eyes… and did not move. "Kairi…." Selphie drops to her knee's in the sand beside Kairi, but Kairi does not turn to her. She continues to stare at Riku, who appeared to be moving in slow mode to her. She gasps, and quickly jumps to her feet. Riku lowered the blade, the edge aimed to the by. "NO!" Kairi screams, as she approaches Riku. He does not stop, but Kairi grabs his free arm with both of her arms, and pulls backwards, her voice beginning to crack. "STOP!" She screams.

As Riku lowers the blade, the boy lifts his, the two clashing together, making an awful noise that caused Kairi to flinch. She hated that noise…. Metal to metal….

"Riku!" Kairi shouts, pulling him back. The boy glares at Riku, and Riku at the boy, but Riku pulls back, the blade disappearing suddenly, and his motions moving towards Kairi. He kept his eyes on the boy, but his expressions became soft. The boy stared up at the two questionably. Kairi swallows, loosening her grip on Riku.

"Why were you attacking her?" Riku growls. Before the boy can say anything, Kairi steps forward. "He didn't! I attacked first…" Riku stares at her. "What?" He asks. Kairi shakes her head. "No, I frightened him…." She says softly. Her hand had begun to hurt from the pain. The boy bit his lip, and stepped towards her. From his pocket, he drew a potion. "I'm really sorry…." He said, his voice still shakey. Kairi stares at him. "I thought you were a heartless…" he continues. His blade disappears now. "You look….. just like the other one…" He says.

Kairi stares for a moment. "The… other one?" She asks. The boy nods. "A girl… She was a heartless… She attacked me…" He shook his head. "I need to keep this blade safe at all costs…. Father would kill me if…" He sighs.

Kairi steps towards him, and Karu's expressions change to worry. She smiles at him, assureingly. She knew that this boy wasn't dangerous, even if karu did not trust him. "Are you okay?" She asks the boy. He stares up at her, then takes her hand and gives her a potion to cure her wound. "I'm fine…" He says in a tough voice.

Kairi didn't believe him. "Where is your father then?" The boy shook his head. "I left my father and my home behind, and I don't need them…." Kairi smiles, turning back to Riku. The boy sounded just as he did when he was in youth. As much as he hated it when Kairi said this…. He knew that she was right.

The wound had disappeared from Kairi's wrist. She smiles, and stands. "Thank you…" She says softly. "So….do you have a name?" The boy stares at her for a moment, as if this was a trap.

"Who cares if he has a name or not. He isn't staying long, let's send him back…..NOW…." Karu grumbled from the corner. Selphie glanced at him. "He thought I was a heartless…" She mumbles, crossing her arms. "I got lucky. He would have attacked me if Kairi didn't jump on him…" Karu glances at her, then back to the boy. "That's it, he dies…." He growls.

Kairi shakes her head at the two. Selphie over reacted, and Karu was easily angered when Selphie was in danger. This wasn't new to her. Kairi glanced back to the boy.

"Soriku." He says, a smile on his face. She assumed he was feeling more comfortable with the party now. Kairi smiles at him and steps towards him. "Well, Soriku, welcome to Destiny Islands…" He glances around "Destiny Island?" He repeats softly. "…This couldn't be…." He mutters, walking away from the group, his eyes scurrying about his surroundings.

Kairi watches him curious, Riku behind her, his eyes focused on the boy. "Soriku?" He mutters softly. Closing his eyes, it hits him. _"Sora!"_

He could imagine Kairi calling out for Sora. Then again for himself…

"_Riku!"_

"Soriku…." Kairi called out suddenly from right beyond Riku. And he realized…

"Soriku…?" He mutters..


End file.
